


Drowned

by Hanbinwifey



Series: Bobhwan [1]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanbinwifey/pseuds/Hanbinwifey
Summary: Jinhwan dislike rapper and their stupid raps. Until he met Bobby





	Drowned

**Author's Note:**

> Bobhwan is a cute, underrated ship, and I love it.

Jinhwan left stunned, amazed by the performance of the purple haired rapper raps. He forgot all his complaints before. Hanbin dragged him to this place was not something he appreciated at the very first, remembering his thesis still left untouched at home. But his best friend just broke up, drunk, and obviously need someone to accompany him or else he ended up throwing himself over the bridge, or a car. Maybe cutting himself again. Jinhwan concerned and that was why he agreed to come to this performance, although he despised wandering out at night. Hongdae was a crowded place and Jinhwan’s love for serenity made him dislike going out to this street.

He was expecting nothing but wished Hanbin to feel slightly better. He thought he would only stand still, watching his friend getting hyped over the performance of a group which existence is not something he was aware of . He was cursing under his breath because he didn’t bring his earphone to shut away the noises. He didn’t bother to even look at the performer. But when the beat dropped, a raspy voice able to snatch his attention. The moment he raised his head, it was dazzling. Jinhwan’s jaw dropped a bit when a fine looking man spat emotional raps from his mouth. He never liked rapper before, not that he heard about them much, but Jinhwan held prejudice that they always sounded noisy and slurred stupid English line, also, they depended too much on their ability to speak fast, didn’t even bother to interact with the audience of whatsoever. He’s more into ballad, and jazz, something soothing, easy listening. But that guy proved he was wrong. About rap, about rapper.

It was so emotional, but also lit at the same time. The guy rapped as if he was singing, and he delivered the emotion in his lyrics way too good, made the audience feel the sincerity within his raps. Not to mention, the raspiness voice of the rapper made it a thousand times better, serving a real eargasm. Jinhwan never thought that a rap able to make he feel this way. He never like it, not even once. But the flow, the rhythm, the way that man rapped, it was something Jinhwan never witnessed before. He forgot about the noisiness around him, busy admiring the rapper. Jinhwan couldn’t help but wanting to dance to the rap, but he didn’t want to embarrass himself, so he contained himself as hard as he could. He tighten his jacket, trying to composed himself. But whilst his ears captivated by the rapper’s voice, his eyes started staring to the latter’s face. It took him zero second to realize that the rapper was so hot. He was peculiarly attractive. His charisma overflowed, easily captured everyone’s hearts. Jinhwan now understood why all girls in front of him crazily shout non stop over that man. He was sexiness personified.

The performance was held openly on the street and it was so crowded. The audience formed a circle around those performers. Jinhwan was standing like 20 feet away from them, so it was quite a close view. When he was busy enjoying it, Jinhwan was taken aback. The man, the purple haired one, looked straight toward his direction and winked while rapping. He blinked quite a time to understand what had just happened. Was that directed to him? Jinhwan looked around him and some girls were screaming about the wink and it made him a little ashamed to think the man gave it to him. But when Jinhwan raised his head to look at him once again, the man still stared at him, or at his direction, biting lips. Jinhwan shook his head and sway his direction to the other singer as red crept onto his face. 

Who the hell he think he is? Is that necessary to tease your audiences?

Before Jinhwan could processed the thought any longer, a undebatable handsome guy with sharp jawline caught his attention. His deep, beautiful voice, radiating some kind of a rock element , added perfection to the song as if it ain’t perfect already. Jinhwan was left in awe that he forgot his mission to pay attention toward Hanbin who he supposed to take care of. But as the song goes by, they didn’t stop to surprise him. An angelic falsetto from another man kicked in. Too smooth, much soothing, a total opposite from the raspy and deep voices before. It was like cherry on top of a whipped cream, completed the other two in an utterly sweet way. And Jinhwan never felt so whipped to a performance like this before. It wasn’t even jazz, let alone ballad, but when it ended, Jinhwan knew he loved it. 

Jinhwan didn’t know what song they were singing. He never heard the song, not even a snippet of it, but he convinced it was his new favorite song. The first song with actual rap he loved. He was internally excited. He tried to remember the melody, the lyric, and the raps especially so he could search about it at home. Part of him regretted why didn’t he record the performance. He still wanted to watch it. 

“Hyung, hey Hyung.”  
Jinhwan jolted when someone touched his face, blinked quite a time before turn his head to the source of the voice.  
“Y-yeah?” Jinhwan turned his head to Hanbin, but his eyes swayed back to to the performance , or to be specific, fixated to the purple haired rapper who’d now busy giving his speech to the audiences. Hanbin realized his friend was not giving him any attention, so he tried to see who snatched his focus.

“I thought you hate rapper, no?” He chuckles when he knew where Jinhwan attention lied.  
“A-ah, yeah I am. It just..” Jinhwan could feel his cheeks blushed. “..it was just, so good. The song I mean.”   
“I told you, you won’t regret it.” Hanbin grinned. “.. Aah too bad, we should have come earlier, we were late, it was their last performance.” 

Jinhwan felt a bit disappointed upon Hanbin’s words. Upon himself, upon the fact it was their last perfomance. If only he came faster earlier when Hanbin called him and didn’t waste an hour to buy time, he probably will hear more of their songs. And probably, he‘d able to look at the rapper’s face longer.

Oh god, Jinhwan is whipped

“Let’s go home.” Hanbin pulled his hands out of the crowds.  
“Wa-wait hanbin.” Jinhwan resisted, pulled his hand back.  
“What? You need something?”  
“You say one of them was your friend right? Mind to introduce me to him? I really like their performance.” Jinhwan scratched his head awkwardly, hoping his excitement wasn’t obvious. Maaaybe, he could ask them about the song the just sang, Jinhwan could download it tonight and add it on his playlist.   
“Haha, I know you will like it. Their songs are great. They make their own song, you know. You won’t find it anywhere.” Hanbin smiled, giving off a proud face. Jinhwan felt a bit sad hearing it because that means he couldn’t search that song on Naver. “..You see the purple haired one? He’s my friend. Let’s greet him.” 

Jinhwan was perplexed when he heard it, half wished he could take his words back because he didn’t expect out of three men, the rapper had to be Hanbin’s friend. But before Jinhwan could say anything, Hanbin had already dragged him to meet Bobby.

Jinhwan was thankful the light of the street was quite dim, the man he’s about to meet won’t see his reddened ears.


End file.
